nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: iGo to Japan
iGo to Japan is a 2008 television movie based on the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly. It was premiered on November 8, 2008 on Nickelodeon, and November 21 on YTV. It has also been broadcast divided in three-parts of second season that serve as the first film of the series. The television movie stars Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor.1 The film was directed by Steve Hoefer.1 The production of the film began in the spring of 2008, and lasted around 4 to 5 weeks. Plot The iCarly gang are invited to a trip to Tokyo after being nominated for the annual iWeb Awards, where in order to qualify, they will be expected to perform a skit live on stage. Prior to their trip, they create a sketch called Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader. They receive three first-class tickets. Mrs. Benson initially refuses to allow Freddie to go on the trip even after Spencer volunteers to chaperone the kids. She agrees instead to come along. Since they do not have enough airline tickets for five people, Spencer trades the three first-class tickets for five lower classed ones. However, he subsequently calls in a favor from Socko which results in the team riding to Japan aboard an unsanitary, possum-filled cargo airplane bound for Korea. They must skydive into Tokyo. The group winds up landing in a deserted area, but are found by a Japanese policeman who brings them safely to Hotel Nakamura, where they would be staying at. After checking in and sleeping off of their jet lag, they are visited by Kyoko and Yûki, the stars of a competing webshow. The pair give Spencer and Mrs. Benson free passes to a Nakamura Spa and take Carly, Sam and Freddie shopping. As generous as their gestures seem, Kyoko and Yûki have their minds set on sabotaging iCarly's chances of winning the iWeb Awards. They purposely fight over and over again for directions until Yûki "admits" they are lost. As night falls, they take Carly, Sam and Freddie to the middle of nowhere and drive off after staging a kung-fu fight. Meanwhile, Spencer and Mrs. Benson find themselves bound to their massage tables by seaweed naked, a problem rectified by Spencer's appetite, in which Mrs. Benson sees him naked twice. Mrs. Benson locates the lost iCarly gang on a locator chip she had put in Freddie's head. Eventually, the gang reunites and are able to get to the iWeb Awards show, only to be prevented from entering the studio because the security guards do not speak English. Mrs. Benson distracts the guards and they get in, only to be quickly apprehended. The guards keep them in a utility room and Carly and Sam try to communicate with them by acting out what happened to them during their trip. Freddie cleverly videotapes them and plugs his camcorder into the iWeb Awards screen. Unknown to the girls, their manic performance is being broadcast to the audience, overshadowing Kyoko and Yûki's performance. They are saved by the man who invited them, who in fluent Japanese, informs the security guards that they were supposed to be on the show. iCarly wins the award for best comedy, though Carly and Sam have no idea how they won until Freddie explains what he did. Kyoko and Yûki are arrested for kidnapping. The iCarly gang along with Spencer and Mrs. Benson return to America on what appears to be a fishing boat. Cast * Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay: Star of her webshow. * Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett: Co-host of the webshow. * Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson: Tech producer and director of iCarly. * Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay: Carly's older brother. In the movie, he tries to learn Japanese but every time he gets something wrong, a magnetic collar he wears shocks him. * Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson: Freddie's mother. In the movie, she (along with Spencer) is trapped in seaweed while getting a massage. * Ally Matsumura as Kyoko: The star of a competing webshow from Japan. * Harry Shum, Jr. as Yûki: Another star of a competing Webshow from Japan. * Jonathan Mangum as Henri Henri P'Twa: a Webshow host from France. He also competes. * Michael Butler Murray as Theodore Wilkins: The chairman of the iWeb Awards. He speaks English and Japanese. * Don Stark as Freight Dog: A man who drives the gang to Japan on his cargo plane with many possums bound for Korea. * Andrew Kishino as Japanese Standee * Jeremy Rowley as Lewbert: The gross doorman of Bushwell Plaza in Seattle. * Good Charlotte as themselves: They perform as guests in the iWeb Awards. * Caine Sheppard as Carly's friend. * Dean Herbert as Peppy: The developer of osu! that takes Freddie Benson under his wing to become an osu! Rhythm Champion. Freddie Benson goes under the alias of "Klug". Reception The movie special received some positive notice. Verne Gay of Newsday rated it a 'B−'.2 The average user rating for the film on the Internet Movie Database is 6.6 out of 10. Category:2008 Category:2008 television films Category:Films based on television series Category:ICarly Category:Nickelodeon films Category:Nickelodeon original films Category:TV movies Category:TV Movies